Setting Havoc on the World
by Little Tsu
Summary: Eggman is back & this time, he's not messing around. Rather than creating another robot, he's done what his great grandfather had; created his own ULA. Now havoc & destruction will rain upon the world...Is this the end for Sonic & the others? Find out.
1. Prologue A new threat

_**Setting Havoc on the World**_

**This is something I've been thinking a lot about & I'm curious to know how it goes. I don't own Sonic or any of the others,**  
**but I do own the two OCs in this story, Eclipse & Havoc/Saphy. With that said, please enjoy.**

_**Prologue:**_

"Heheheh. Wake up my little creation. It's time for you to wreck havoc and chaos on this planet, but of course you'll also collect those six remaining Chaos Emeralds that are out there. Now awaken! Havoc Sapphire!" Eggman had a wide, evil grin on his face as he held out his arms at his sides while staring at the large glass creation chamber that was filled with a glowing green liquid and red lightning sparking around a black and dark silver creature that was curled up into a ball. The creatures eyes shot open then, revealing their crimson red color, and the glass container began to crack until it finally bursted, unable to handle the intense sparks of lightning that this new creation was producing.

The creature fell to the floor below a few feet away from Dr. Eggman before slowly pushing themselves up onto their feet. As the creature did, bat wings unfurled themselves from behind them while the liquid dripped off of their quills and clothes. When they lifted their head up, it was revealed that Eggman's newest creation was a female hybrid. By mixing the DNA of both Bat and Hedgehog, the evil scientist created a new creature; a Hedgebat.

Her crimson eyes had an intense look in them that contrasted perfectly with her black coat, which had dark silver markings on her arms like Shadow's red and her quills were a mixture of dark silver and cloud grey. Her back quills were waist and in a wild, wavy fashion while four smaller quills were spiked in the front as bangs. Her attire consisted of the same kind of jet boots as Shadow's only midnight blue and intense dark violet instead, slightly baggy blue jeans, a red sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of her midrift, and silver fingerless gloves. This was Havoc Sapphire.

Where Eggman had gotten the Bat DNA was unknown, but the Hedgehog DNA had come from Shadow himself, thus the ever so faint similarity between them in one or two ways. Seeing his latest creation standing before him though, caused the Dr. to grin even more before if that was actually possible. Because Shadow had betrayed him, he decided to make his own creation. One that was better than what his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik had when he created Shadow, the Ultimate Creation. The one before Eggman though, was his own Ultimate Creation and he couldn't have been more proud with how his work looked. She was truly an amazing sight to behold.

"This is too perfect. There isn't a single flaw in your design. I'll make Shadow regret ever betraying me. Heh. Sonic and his goody friends won't know what hit them. Havoc, go and search for the six remaining Chaos Emeralds out there. Wreck some destruction on this stupid planet while you're at it though. Strike fear into their very hearts!" The Hedgebat stared up at her creator in silence for only a moment before she smirked, revealing the tip of a top fang. "It will be my pleasure. After all, wrecking destruction is what I do best. After all,...my namesake is based off of it." With this said, Havoc raced off, being just as fast on her feet as her 'older brother', Shadow.

Once outside of Eggman's base, she glanced around her, loving the sight before her, but mainly the open blue skies that stretched out endlessly. A dark, mystievious smirk played onto her lips once more as her black bat wings extended and she took off into the skies, laughing in pure maniacal excitement. "Time for a little fun! Hahaha!"

Unknown to her, standing on the cliff edge in the distance, watching the Hedgebat fly off, a silver Echidna with fiery red eyes, black spike gloves, and black, dark forest green, and dark teal sneakers similar to Knuckles', though a different color, was seen. His eyes narrowed fiercely for a moment before he turned around and walked off, heading back into the shadows of the vast forest.

How will the world fair with this new evil that's been unleashed upon it? Will Sonic and his friends beable to stop her? And just who is this mystierious silver Echidna? All will eventually be revealed in time.

_**To be continued.**_

**Well? What do you think of the beginning? Think I should continue on or no? Please review to let me know what all of you readers think. Whether I continue with it or not depends on you. Till next time.**


	2. Ch: 1 The Sonic Heroes meet Havoc

**Hello! Even though I recieved only two reviews, I've now put up Chapter 1 of my Sonic story. The compliments really made me feel good about myself so here's it is. Enjoy & review if you wish. Also, again, Eclipse & Havoc/Saphy are the only characters I own.**

_**Ch: 1**_

Station Square. A peaceful place where many live rather happily. Even Sonic and his friends live here. Only a year had gone by since they all returned from their adventure on Earth. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Rouge were all a year older of course, making Sonic, the still supposed leader of the group to be 16 now. Even Shadow, who was ageless, had joined up with them, though Rouge went back to her thieving ways, saying that being good all or even just most of the time just wasn't her style. The black and red Hedgehog had slowly gotten used to having friends and allies as being a good guy rather than being evil was a nice change. That's what he thought anyways.

Surprisingly enough, Sonic and Amy were actually together...Ok, so maybe it wasn't so surprising. I mean, we all knew that everyone's favorite blue fuzzball cared about Amy a lot so it was really only a matter of time. Other than that, besides Shadow going good, knowone else has changed. Of course, they're needing to search for the Chaos Emeralds again since they kinda scattered all over Mobius when they had arrived back to their home. They had two already while Eggman had one. That meant there were still four left out there somewhere.

They were all meeting up in the middle of Station Square to continue their search for the remaining four together before they took back the one that Eggman possessed. As Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Amy waited for Sonic to arrive, Knuckles was beginning to grow annoyed. Since when was Sonic ever late?...Oh wait. He was **_always_** late! This was just one thing that annoyed Knuckles to absolutely no end about his best friend, Sonic.

Finally, a blue streak of light zoomed over and skidded to a halt, revealing it to be none other than the always late and hero of the Mobius World, Sonic the Hedgehog. Knuckles was about to chew him out, but stopped as he was knocked right on off to the side and into the fountain by Amy Rose, who ran over and threw her arms around Sonic's neck, causing him to brace himself slightly, by taking one step back. He then smiled a bit sheepishly as he rested his hands on his girl's waist gently. "Hey Ames. Sorry I'm late you guys. I kinda lost track of time." Sonic laughed a bit guiltly, which caused Tails to laugh as well, while Shadow just shook his head in slight exasperation and Knuckles now quietly fuming to himself as he climbed out of the fountain, now dripping wet.

Tails finally pushed himself off of the ledge of the large fountain and grinned brightly once again. "Well, let get moving now you guys. I've managed to locate another Chaos Emerald, but it's in these really big ancient ruins. It's gonna take all of us to search for it." Sonic smirked and nodded his head. "Heh. Alright, then lets get moving! I'll even race ya there Tails." With that said, Sonic picked Amy up into his arms and suddenly took off in a blue blur. Shadow, being just as fast as Sonic, quickly raced after him while Tails and Knuckles got into the X Tornado and took to the skies with blinding speed.

They all seemed to make it at the same time, though Sonic and Amy both claimed to have made it there first by a split second before the others did. When they walked towards where the ruins were, they halted as their eyes widened in shock. Even Shadow and Knuckles were struck with surprise. There before them were the temple ruins...Or rather, what was left of them anyways. Someone or something had utterly demolished the temple ruins while just the other day, they were perfectly in tact.

Amy had her hands over her muzzle as she stared at the horrible sight and Sonic narrowed his emerald eyes at this. "Who would've done such a thing? They didn't have to destroy these ruins!" Tails stepped over to Sonic's side and stared at the destroyed temple before him. "...Whoever it was must've been after the Chaos Emerald that was here." At hearing this, Knuckles growled under his breath as he clentched his fists; his voice laced with venom. "...Eggman."

As the group was about to split up to see if the Chaos Emerald was still here, the one that Tails had brought with him to help locate it, started to react. "Huh? Hey, you guys! The Chaos Emerald I brought along with me is beginning to react! The Chaos Emerald must be nearby!"

As if on cue, a flash of red lightning bursted straight down towards the ground where they stood.

Sonic and the others quickly got out of the way, just barely avoiding being hit by the strike. Amy's eyes widened surprise as she glanced at the small crater that it created. "Wh-What was that Sonic?" Sonic rested his hands on the pink hedgehog's shoulders as he stayed in front of them with his eyes narrowed in a serious fashion. "I don't know Amy, but from the looks of it, I think it was lightning, but that couldn't be, right? There's no storm clouds in sight and on top of that, the flash had been red."

"So you're the famous hero of Mobius World, Sonic the Hedgehog...Along with his dear friends and the traitorous so called Ultimate Creation, Shadow the Hedgehog." The taunting, yet sultry young voice loomed in the air and everyone was looking around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. Suddenly, another strike of red lightning flashed and Knuckles dove out of the way quickly. When he picked himself up and glanced to where the strike hit, his eyes widened at what he saw before him. In fact, everyone was surprised for as the dust cleared, a black and dark silver Hedgebat was revealed to them. A creature they had never seen or heard of before.

Sonic released Amy then and took a step forward as if he was ready to fight. "Who are you and why are you attacking us?"  
Tails nodded his head and stepped into the conversation too. "Yeah! We never did anything to you; we don't even know you so why are you attacking us?" Havoc closed her crimson eyes gently and smirked slightly to herself as her head tilted down slightly. "You didn't have to do anything to provok me, though you never would beable to be a threat to me anyways...I attacked you because it's part of my mission to destroy you and also anything that comes into my path in the search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds."

"YOU!" Knuckles growled as he ran over and sent out a hard punch, but when he did, the young Hedgebat, who appeared to only be 15yrs old, disappeared and reappeared at the top of a broken stone pillar in a blur. She had Sonic and Shadow's speed from the looks of things...No...It looked as if she was even a little bit faster. The red Echidna turned around and glared up at her in annoyance and fury as his already short temper was beginning to rise. "Damn it...Who are you?" Havoc smirked as the tip of her top left fang poked from between her lips as she rested a hand on her slender waist. "Heh. Looks like I found someone with a lot of spunk. You'll be very nice to play with...As for your question though, my name is Havoc Sapphire. I'm like Shadow; an Ultimate Creation, though I'd have ta say that I'm better. Eggman is the one who created me though."

Tails' eyes widened in fear as he stared up at the creature before him. She was an Ultimate Creation like Shadow?...And she was created by Eggman too? He quickly shook his head to snap himself out of his scared state and glared at her. "Where's the Chaos Emerald?" Havoc glanced over at the twin-tailed fox and reached into her pants pocket, pulling out the red Chaos Emerald. "Oh ya mean this? It's mine now of course." Tails shook his head and took a step forward. "No it's not! Give it back! The Chaos Emeralds don't belong to that rotten 'ol Eggman!"

At hearing this, Havoc couldn't help but laugh, which surprised the group a bit. When she stopped laughing, she held out her free hand with her palm facing upwards and suddenly the light blue Chaos Emerald rose out from inside of her hand. Now that just made everyone completely shocked into a stupor. "...Does this surprise you?...That a Chaos Emerald came out of my hand?...This is the Emerald that Eggman possessed and he used this along with one million volts of red lightning as an energy source in order to create and give birth to me. As a result though, the Chaos Emerald that he used was absorbed into my body, though as you can plainly see, I can make it come out at just the mere thought, but I can do more than that. I can also use its power and shape the Emerald to my will."

Knuckles couldn't take it anymore and he charged at her again to attack. "That's enough out of you! Give us those Emeralds!"

Sonic and Shadow also came at her from different directions, but their attacks all missed as she disappeared in a flash and reappeared up in the air, causing their attacks to collide with the pillar instead. The light blue Chaos Emerald disappeared back inside of her body and slipped the red one into her pants pocket once again while both of her hands now rested in said pockets. She was just hovering there above them with a smug, dark look on her face. "...Sorry weaklings, but I don't have time to play with you right now. I need to get back home for the day, but don't worry...You'll see me again real soon." Havoc then laughed tauntingly as she disappeared in another flash of red lightning.

Everyone was having trouble believing this. Not only did their arch enemy, Eggman create a being similar to Shadow in a way, but this one seemed superior to them and that was definately not a good thing. With someone like Havoc working for Eggman, how were they possibly going to win this time? Things were already beginning to looking bleak for Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends.

_**To be continued**_

**Well, there you have it guys! The first chapter of it. So what'd ya think? Pretty cool, right? I'm such an awesome, creative writer.^^ lol! Just kidding guys, but so far those of you that reviewed any of my fanfics have said that I'm good & all so thanks a lot for that. It's because of you that I was able to get enough confidence in my writing skills to do more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone & please be patiant for the next for it will be up soon. Please review if you'd like. Till then, later!**


	3. Ch: 2 The mysterious echidna, Eclipse

**Alright readers. I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I've been busy with the real world sadly & it has kept me away from my stories so I apologize to all of you. Please enjoy this chapter that you have waited so patiently for.**

_**Ch:2**_

This day just couldn't get any worse. This had to all be some kind of nightmare, right? There was no way that Eggman of all people could've just won this battle. Well, the war wasn't over yet. They still had their own two Chaos Emeralds in their possession and there were still three more out there that had yet to have been found. Sonic and the gang just hoped that next time, they'd be able to have the upper hand and win a battle against this new enemy; the one that called herself Havoc Sapphire.

As they made it back to Station Square, though not as full of energy like they had been when the gang left to find the red Chaos Emerald that they lost, Sonic fell back onto the ground once they had entered the park, letting the soft green grass rest under his blue and peach colored body. His emerald green eyes were closed, deep in thought as he tried to come up with some kind of solution to their new problem. Sadly though, he ran completely on a blank with this. Sonic had only ever known Dr. Eggman to create robots so to come face to face with something like this?...This here was a complete turn around for him. He was finally following in his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik's footsteps. This was not good in the least. Who even knew that Eggman would be able to create his very own Ultimate Creation anyways? The closest thing he ever got to such a thing was Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Now those guys were more than annoying themselves, but this! This was just plain insane!

With a sigh escaping his lips, he finally opened up his eyes and yanked himself up into a sitting position. His intense gaze fell onto his companions that all sat around him or leaned against one of the nearby trees, which was what Knuckles and Shadow were doing as their arms were crossed over their chests and a foot propped up against the trunk of said trees. "Guys, what are we gonna do? Besides Shadow, we've never faced an enemy like this before and even Shadow was at least a little bit soft...To an extent anyways. I mean, he always spared us whenever we actually lost a fight against him." Shadow gave Sonic a slightly annoyed look while his arms were crossed over his chest still; his crimson eyes narrowed slightly more than usual. "...I was confused Sonic. I was not good nor was I evil at the time. I didn't even know who I truly was back then."

"Yeah, but now you're with us Shadow. That's gotta account for something, right?" The red and black hedgehog glanced over at Tails as he spoke, spying the kind smile that he had plastered onto his face. Though he didn't respond to this remark verbally, Shadow did, however, nod his head once in agreement to what the golden twin-tailed fox said. He did have a point after all. Shadow had turned over to the good side, realizing that it was what his best friend, Maria had really wanted for him so that he could be happy and have friends. He soon turned his gaze back onto Sonic and finally spoke once again. "So what now? That girl - Havoc or whatever her name was - has already proved to be a dangerous enemy. If we're going to have any hope at all in defeating her, we'll have to come at this situation more strategically."

"As long as I get to land my fist in her face, I don't care what we do. I just wanna knock that damn cocky smirk clean off her smug little face." Knuckles growled slightly, his violet eyes narrowing in a dangerous manner that showed that his temper was beginning to rise again. The red echidna never was one to have a cool head. In fact, he had a very hot,...very quick temper. This, accompanied with the fact that he wasn't exactly the brightest nut in the shell, he was practically a walking time bomb if you had to describe Knuckles into the best words possible. However, despite this, Knuckles was one Mobian that you could truly count to be right by your side to help you out of any kind of situation. Especially, when things were to start getting tough in a fight or anything else for that matter. He was a true friend.

Now back to the task at hand. Figuring out a way to get the upper hand on their newest enemy. As they tried to come up with a plan, Sonic finally came upon an idea. He just hoped everyone else thought it was a good plan too. "Why don't we have Shadow go back to Eggman? He could act like he wants to join him again in his plans and then, once he's in, Shadow can start trying to find a weakness that Havoc has." Tails thought about this for a moment, but then sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Sorry Sonic, but I don't think that would work. Eggman won't trust Shadow again after he's already betrayed him once. We have to think of something else."

"Why don't you let me join this Eggman's side? I'm sure I'd be able to get the information that you guys all need...Shouldn't be too hard anyways." The new voice had gotten everyone's attention as they all turned in the direction it had come from. They were now face to face with a silver echidna with crimson eyes. With the style gloves and the shoes he wore, he looked like he could practically pass as Knuckles' twin. Especially, since the only difference between them seemed to be their coloration. The gang was actually a bit surprised since they had never seen this echidna around Mobius before. Sonic finally rose up onto his feet and took a step toward this new Mobian. "Just who are you exactly? We've never seen you around here before."

The silver echidna seemed to smirk at this and he clenched and unclenched his black spiked gloves as he stood there before them. "You can call me Eclipse. Also, I'm not exactly from around here so of course you wouldn't know who I am. Ya know who Silver the Hedgehog is, don'cha? Well, I'm like him. I travel between the dimensions of time and space, traveling in between the past, present, and future. All I can say for you guys for the future is that you'll need my help if you're going to wanna change it. If ya don't, well, lets just say half of you won't even be here five years from now and those of you that are will be under Havoc's rule."

The surprised, shocked, and scared looks on their faces said it all and Eclipse shook his head. "You guys seem surprised. Did you really think that the future would be bright for you guys? That everything would turn out ok in the end and Havoc would be defeated? Not even close. If you guys don't do something fast, Havoc's gonna be the one ruling over all of Mobius sooner than anyone except for Silver and I think. She turns her back on this Eggbutt you mentioned the second all seven chaos emeralds are collected and absorbs them into her body, making their power her own. She's pure evil itself and if you don't stop her, all of the inhabitants of Mobius will either be killed by her hand or enslaved under her iron fist...It's your choice so make the decision wisely."

This was all very hard to comprehend, but then, if what Eclipse said was true, then if they didn't act fast, they'd all be doomed for sure. This Havoc Sapphire was no enemy to joke with after all. After a moment of contemplating their next move, Sonic finally brought his emerald gaze to lock with Eclipse's crimson ones; a determined look in his eyes. "Alright. We're counting on you to help us out Eclipse. We want to change our future for the better." This caused Eclipse to bring his arms up to cross over his chest as he narrowed his eyes a little more than half way and a smirk crossed over his features. "...Wise move Sonic...Wise move."

_**To be continued.**_

**Well, that was the next chapter. How do you think their plan is going to work & why was Eclipse so willing to tell Sonic & his friends about what the future held in store for them right now? Hopefully Eclipse will be able to help them all in saving Mobius & everyone that lives on the planet. You'll just have to wait until next time though. Till then everyone, please review & tell me what you think thus far.**


	4. Ch: 3 Dark intentions revealed

******Well, here's another chapter. It feels good to get this story picked up again. Especially, since it's been quite a while. Hope everyone's enjoying it thus far though.**

**_Ch: 3_**

While all of this went on between Sonic and his friends, at the same time, Eggman was admiring the new Chaos Emerald. He was more than pleased with Havoc's success. In fact, he couldn't be more prouder of his latest work. He really had to say that this was by far the best creation he could've ever created. All of his robots eventually lost at the hands of that goody blue furball, Sonic and his friends, but Havoc. Oh, Havoc was beyond his expectations. She was more than ultimate. She was beyond perfect!

After another moment of mentally congradulating himself and practically burning a hole into the emerald with his incessant gaze, he finally turned his wide grinning face towards his latest handy work as he gazed at her. "Well done. Well done. Havoc, you are truly remarkable. I couldn't be more proud of myself for coming up with the idea of creating you. Of course, you deserve plenty of credit yourself. After all, you out classed Sonic and his goody toe-shoe friends and stole this Chaos Emerald right out from under them. You really have surpassed my expectations Havoc so be proud of yourself for accomplishing such a feat." He then turned his back to the young black and silver hedgebat, setting the red chaos emerald into its place where he had made it for all seven to rest, though Havoc still had the light blue one inside of her. Of course, that'd be the last one he would be collecting before he acquired his ultimate goal; conquering all of Mobius.

Havoc watched her creator for a moment as he said all of this and the moment he had his back turned to her, the already piercing look in her ruby colored eyes became even more piercing and narrowed as she glared at Eggman with murderous intent. When Eggman glanced behind him at her from over his shoulder though, that expression disappeared in an instant before he could've seen it. "You may go now Havoc. Retire to your room until I need you again. One of my robots will bring you something good to eat for dinner when it's complete." With this said, Eggman turned his gaze back to in front of him as his hands rested loosely behind his back.

"...Of course Dr. Eggman...As you wish." Havoc then turned around and walked off; her waist length wild dark silver and cloud grey mixtured quills swaying slightly behind her as she did so. As she left the control room, that look she had in her eyes a moment ago returned to her features as she walked down the halls. "...Be proud and happy now you foolish, inferior creature. Keep thinking you have everything planned out accordingly and under your control. I'll let you order me around for now, but the moment all seven emeralds are collected, I'll be having the pleasure of seeing the expression on your ugly mug as your precious little creation destroys you...Then I'll be the one to rule over Mobius. After all,...I deserve to have that power in my grasp."

As the young hedgebat disappeared into the darkness of the hallways, heading for her room, her dark, secret intentions slowly started to play out in her mind...It was only a matter of time before it was the time to set it into action and strike. Yes...All just a matter of time.

Then the reign of Havoc Sapphire would begin.

_**To be Continued.**_

**Ok, I know this one was short, but I promise that there will be a lot more to come. Not to mention, in just a few more chapters, Havoc runs into an unexpecting bump in her plan & a rather big one at that. Please review everyone & I thank everyone that has reviewed my stories so far. I appreciate all the comments you give**


	5. Ch: 4 Chaotix's shocking encounter

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter so I hope you like it.**

_**Ch: 4**_

"Vector...We're getting off track...We have to complete the mission at hand." Espio, a magenta colored chameleon carefully followed his leader, Vector the Crocodile. Flying around near Vector, was the other member of this trio, Charmy the Bee. This group was called Chaotix and you could say that they were a Detective Agency. In fact, that's pretty much what they were. This trio took on missions of all kinds, no matter what they were, so long as they were at least somewhat legal and the price was right. Vector was a real lover of money, - couldn't get enough of it - but his passion also resided in music, which explained the headphones that were constantly on his head.

"We'll leave in a moment Espio so hold your horses. A Chaos Emerald was detected around here and I aim to get it. Besides, aren't our friends looking to collect them so they can stay out of Eggman's grasp?" Vector glanced behind himself from over his shoulder as he stared at the chameleon for a moment before going back to searching. Charmy smiled excitedly as he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's right! We can help out our friends first and then get back to the mission." Charmy, though young and not very helpful, was more of the mascot of the team, always keeping them together and cheering them up.

Espio merely sighed to himself as he shook his head. "Fine...We hurry, find this emerald, and then get back onto the mission at hand." The teenaged chameleon sighed once more before starting to assist in the search. This member of the group was actually the brains and also the most disciplined as he was very militaristic. Normally he's quiet and rather peaceful, but Espio had been known for being a bit tempered and quite rude as well. However, despite this, he was a good friend and he used his ninja skills to assist his companions.

As they continued their search through the vast forest, an excited laugh from Charmy drew Vector and Espio both to a stop in their own search and direct their golden and yellow green gazes onto the youngest of the group. When they had, both were rather surprised and pleased at the same time to see Charmy now holding a purple Chaos Emerald. "Hehe. I found it you guys! I found the Chaos Emerald!" Vector smiled excitedly and ran over to the little bee as he took the emerald from him so he wouldn't drop it. "Way ta go Charmy! Looks like now we can continue on with our mission since we found the emerald for Sonic and the others." Espio nodded his head in agreement to this; pleased that they could now finally get back on to the task at hand.

"Well now, I should really thank you three boys for finding that pretty little gem for me." Espio quickly went into a defensive position, yet remained alert and ready to attack as he glanced around. Vector and Charmy both were glancing around themselves wildly, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. "Hey! Come out and show yourself! Who are you?" As Vector yelled at the mysterious owner of the voice, this caused a chuckle to escape them before finally stepping out of the shadows of the forest and into the more open night, revealing themself to Chaotix. It was none other than Havoc. "Hello boys. My name's Havoc Sapphire and I must thank you for finding the emerald. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking it with me, so hand it over if you will."

Vector glared at the hedgebat before them as did Espio. Charmy actually seemed to be a bit scared, but he remained where he was, not wanting to be seen as a coward or anything like that. "No way. This emerald is going to Sonic and his friends so go find your own emerald." Havoc blinked her faintly glowing ruby eyes before finally sighing softly to herself in feign disappointment. "I had really hoped that it wouldn't come down to this boys. I so didn't feel like getting my hands dirty tonight, but I suppose you leave me no other choice in the matter...I'll just take it by force then."

Before Vector even had time to react, the hedgebat vanished in a flash of crimson lightning, only to suddenly appear once again inches from the crocodile and made contact on his chest with just a thrust of the palm of her hand, sending him flying backwards when a burst of shocking energy released from her hand the instant it had made contact with his chest. Vector had cried out in slight pain from attack and the impact that he made as he skidded along the forest floor a ways. As he came to a halt, the crocodile opened up his left eye slightly in a faintly pained expression and clenched his jaws tightly together, pushing himself up slowly onto his feet once again while the energy from the attack sparked lightly in an almost paralysis type of feel from his body. "...Damn...Just what is this chick?...I've never seen an attack like that before."

Espio shook his head in response to this, not entirely sure on how to answer his leader's question considering he, himself, was trying to figure this out as well. She was certainly not your average Mobian that was for a fact. After all, how many Mobians are there that are able to emit an element of kind? None, that's how many. This creature before them? She wasn't normal in the least. "...You said that your name was Havoc, correct? Why are you after the Chaos Emeralds? What are you trying to gain from it?"

The young hedgebat held a look of fake, yet convincing innocence to her features as she was asked this question; her ruby eyes blinking in equally fake surprise. It was then, however, that she finally smiled sweetly as her eyes closed and her head tilted faintly to the side. "Well, that's easy of course." When her eyes opened back up after she spoke those words, they were narrowed in a piercing, dark manner and a smirk played onto her features as she held her hands out at her sides a bit with her palms facing towards Chaotix. "Dr. Eggman has sent me out to collect them so that he may conquer this world."

"So then you're just acting out as a puppet, following that evil man's orders? Is that it?" Espio glared fiercely at her as he spoke, taking a step towards her.

"Heheh...Ah, wouldn't you like to know...That, my cute little chameleon is something that shall remain unanswered for the time being. However,..." Havoc then pushed off with her left foot quickly, leaving a small indent in the ground as she came at Espio, lashing out at him. The chameleon barely managed to dodge her sparking hand, but his yellow green eyes widened in surprise as a cocky smirk appeared onto her features and sparks of red lightning suddenly erupted out of her body in a discharge, sending him along with his two companions flying back, and crashing into the ground while sparks emitted from their bodies in a paralysis.

"...I warned you boys not to try and fight me...I guess you like learning the hard way though." With a soft sigh escaping her lips, she closed her eyes gently and straightened herself up before walking over towards the purple Chaos Emerald that was laying on the ground a little ways from Vector's position. Kneeling down, she reached out and grasped the emerald into her hand before pocketing it inside her pants as she rose back up onto her feet.

Both Vector and Espio clenched their jaws tightly together as they struggled to get back up, though they only managed to barely lift their heads off of the ground as they glared towards the hedgebat.

Blinking slightly at the two after she had risen back onto feet, she chuckled lightly at their failed attempts at getting up. "Just give up...You boys won't be getting up for about another half hour at the least with the amount of voltage I put into that discharge...In any case, I best get going now. Thanks for the little entertainment boys. Catch ya later." With that, Havoc vanished in a flash of lightning.

Watching her get away, the two finally let their heads drop back onto the ground with a slight 'thud', groaning faintly in both pain and defeat. They couldn't believe that this had happened. How could they have lost so easily?...Well, they knew one thing for sure.

...They needed Sonic's help along with his friends or they were in for one hell of time with this new threat.

_**To be continued**_

**Little Tsu: Well, that was that. Team Chaotix have now met Havoc. I hope it turned out alright.**

**Vector: We were nearly fried to a crisp by that hedgebat's lightning! How was that alright?**

**Espio: ...She means, that she hoped that this chapter turned out alright. *standing there with his arms crossed***

**Vector: Don't ya think I know that? I'm not stupid Espio & don't ya dare comment on that either!**

**Little Tsu: ...Well, you have done & said some pretty stupid things in the past...Actually quite a lot.**

**Vector: I said not ta comment on it!**

**Espio: ...Actually, you just told _me_ not to comment on it...You never said that Little Tsu couldn't.**

**Vector: GAH!**

**Charmy: Hehe. Anyways, read & review everyone! Come again when the next chapter's up! Bye bye! *grins & waves***


	6. Ch: 5 Saphy is born

**Little Tsu: Heh. It's been quite a while since I last posted anything for this story. I had actually put it on a hiatus while I thought of what all I was gonna do with it. As of Ch:4, this story is now back up & running again. I had even went back through the previous chapters & corrected any mistakes that I had found & also made some adjustments.**

**Knuckles: Well, at least it's looking better now & you've also started it back up so that's good...You could've taken less time to get it back up & running though.**

**Little Tsu: I guess...Sorry about the delay everyone. *blushes in embarrassment***

**Knuckles: *sighs* Anyways, lets get on with this new chapter...I'm sure it's gonna really surprise all of you readers out there.**

_**Ch: 5**_

The sounds of sparks from energy could be heard resonating all throughout Eggman's hideout as it echoed along with other kinds of sounds. The source was coming from his lab as the man was working on yet another experiment. The purple Chaos Emerald was being used as an power source. From the looks of things, he was attempting at giving birth to yet another Ultimate Creation. After all,...if Havoc had proved to be such a success, why not create another and become even more unstoppable?...Such is the power hungry Dr. Eggman.

Havoc of course was in the lab with her creator as she was watching this all pan out. She was curious as to how it would go and also to see what this new creation would look like. Her attire had changed somewhat from what it used to be. Her slight baggy jeans were now black rather than light blue and she had changed her sleeveless red top for a dark grey sleeveless trench coat-like jacket that only had the top four buttons done, leaving her midrift to be shown off still. Even her gloves had changed from silver to dark crimson and her jet boots to be black and dark silver.

Needless to say, this new attire suited her dark personality a lot better and made her look even more sinister than she already was.

"Havoc, the process is almost complete. Get ready to greet your new sibling." As Eggman said this, Havoc nodded her head once in understanding and watched closely as he slowly pushed the lever on one of the machines around them higher up as he increased the power even more and caused blue lightning to spark wildly within the chamber. However, that was when something went wrong. The output became too much for the machines and an electrical surge occurred as the machines around them began exploding. The creation that was still inside of the chamber was lost in the explosion as he was vaporized from his almost existence into the world.

Eggman quickly stepped back as the machine he had been standing in front of began sparking as well, only to finally explode along with the others. The multiple explosions had knocked Eggman back as he was sent flying out of the lab, landing out in the hallway while Havoc had cried out slightly in surprise as she had been caught in the masses of explosions. Eggman's eyes widened as he sat up, watching in a panic as this happened. "Havoc!"

When the explosions had ceased, smoke and still continuous faint sparks of lightning filled the lab. Eggman quickly rose up onto his feet and hurried into the lab, coughing slightly from the smoke as he tried to see through it all. "Havoc! Havoc, where are you?" As he searched, something caught his sight out of the corners of his eyes just barely through the recesses of all the smoke, which he instantly recognized the form as his dear creation. "Havoc!"

Rushing over to the collapsed form, Eggman instantly knelt down and lifted the Mobian into his arms, holding her closely before rising back up onto his feet and hurrying back out of his lab. As he managed to get away from all that smoke and open all the vents that ran throughout his hideout, the areas where the smoke had been cleared away, revealing the extent of the damages in the lab, but also cleared the air so that it was breathable once again.

Sighing lightly to himself as he was glad that the smoke was now all gone, he glanced down to the young Mobian in his arms, studying her smoke ridden features, hoping not to find too much damage done to her small form. After his careful analysis, he was relieved to see that she had merely fallen unconscious and that there were no serious injuries done to her; only a few bruises here and there on her form. "...I better get you to your room so you can be taken care of and also rest...My latest experiment failed and could've costed me you as well...I will not be attempting that again...I cannot risk losing you."

However, as Eggman slowly made his way down the halls towards Havoc's bedroom, unknown to him, something had happened during the explosion that Havoc had gotten caught in and if the Dr. had gone back into the lab to see the extent of the damage, he would've seen that the explosion had created a rather large hole in the wall near where Havoc had been found laying, revealing the outside world and that the purple Chaos Emerald was missing.

As the Eggcarrier continued on its way through the skies before it would eventually make its decent and land on solid ground for a while since it never stayed in one place for too long, a figure was seen laying on the ground below; having its fall been cushioned by the lake below and washed up onto the rock bed. At a closer look at the unconscious creature, it was easily seen to be a Mobian as the purple emerald floated down to their form and disappeared inside of her. This was no ordinary Mobian though.

...This one was identical in appearance to that of Havoc Sapphire, only midnight blue with her marking a light lavender and her waist length wild quills and spike quill bangs to be a light lavender and plum mixture. Her black bat wings fell along her back and sides in a slack fashion and her lightning bolt tail hung limp in the water. Her attire was the very one that Havoc used to wear before she went with the more darker look.

This creature was the result of the explosions from in the lab and the undeveloped Mobian that didn't get their chance at life. Havoc getting caught in those explosions had caused her to split into two separate entities; splitting the unimaginable power that Havoc had possessed inside of her into two as well.

This new Mobian creation...was Saphy.

_**To be continued**_

**Little Tsu: Well, that's that. Kinda shocking right?^^ I also noticed that there was more description & storyline than dialogue this time...A lot more...Well, there'll be plenty of dialogue in the next chapter, I process you that.**

**Shadow: ...Well, I would say that it's certainly an interesting turn of events Little Tsu...I doubt anyone really saw that coming...Not even I did, though I admit that it was a good twist to the story here. *smirks* ...What do you think Knuckles?...Knuckles? *glances over at the red echidna***

**Knuckles: *too busy blushing at the sight of the newest Mobian***

**Little Tsu: *chuckles* I don't think he's listening Shadow. Knux is in his own little world now. Why don'cha sign us off Shad? *smiles***

**Shadow: Yeah, sure...Read & review the story to tell us your thoughts on it thus far along with reviewing Little Tsu's other stories. Be sure to keep us posted so you'll know when the next installment arrives. Till then, later.**


	7. Ch: 6 Saphy's memories

**Little Tsu: Oh wooow...I so did not expect ta have nearly this big a gap since my last chapter. My bad everyone.^^;**

**Knuckles: This is what happens when ya procrastinate Little Tsu. Ya hold off on your other stories & start up on new ones.**

**Little Tsu: Not my fault...I can't help that I keep gettin' new ideas. *pouts***

**Knuckles: *sighs & shakes his head* Anyways, while Little Tsu is sulking, enjoy the latest chapter.**

**Little Tsu: I'm not sulking! I'm pouting! There's a difference!**

_**Ch: 6**_

"Damn it...We've already lost two Chaos Emeralds to Dr. Eggman and he had already had one to begin with...It's all that new creation of his' fault."

The sound of this ranting belonged to a red echidna that was none other than Knuckles. Of course he had left Sonic and the others in the hopes of finding the location of another Chaos Emerald on his own before returning back to his friends. After all, they had all thought it was best to split up so that they could cover more ground at a quicker pace. Knuckles of course ended up covering a mountain range, which held a river at its base.

As he searched around though, he halted as he spotted something on the bank of the river further up ahead. It looked to be a body. Becoming both alarmed and curious, the red echidna hurried over to whatever it was. Upon arriving though, he skidded to a sudden halt as his eyes widened in surprise before panic suddenly crossed over onto his features.

"H-Hey there! Are you ok? Wake up!" Kneeling down, Knuckles pulled the body further up onto the bank, laying them down onto the soft grass before turning them over so that they were laying on their back. When he had done that though, he found himself blushing a bit despite the situation at hand. The creature before him was a beautiful young mobian. Her appearance reminded him of their newest enemy, Havoc, but this one's colors were completely different and she looked slightly younger than that black and dark silver hedgebat as well.

Forcing himself to snap out of it, he quickly worked on trying to wake the younger mobian up by giving her CPR and attempting to get any possible water out of her lungs that she might've taken in. After a moment or so of doing this repeatedly, the mysterious hedgebat coughed up some water and groaned softly before slowly opening up her eyes to reveal their deep sapphire color. "Who...?"

"Uh hey...You're awake now. That's a relief. For a second there I thought I wasn't doing it right...The name's Knuckles...Who are you?...And what were ya doing in the river?" Knuckles held a curious look to his features as he spoke, but it was his curiosity that was the only thing that kept him distracted and not to blush at the sight of those sapphire eyes of hers...He had never seen such a deep blue before as far as eye color went.

"Who...am I?" The young hedgebat slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position and tilted her head down a bit as she thought for a moment. "...Saphy...My name's Saphy...I don't know what I was doing in the river though...I can't remember anything but my name...And this explosion that I think I was caught in...I'm not sure though...Everything is so fuzzy and all."

"...An explosion?...And ya say your name's Saphy?" Knuckles then nodded his head and rose back up onto his feet before holding his spike gloved hand out to the younger mobian that was still seated on the ground. "Come on...You can stay with me. I'll try to help ya recover your memories and I'm sure that my friends will try to help as well, ok?"

Saphy stared up at Knuckles in confusion towards why he was being so nice to her, but then nodded her head a tiny bit as she reached up and grasped onto his hand as she was helped up onto her feet. As she stood though, it was even easier to see that she was a little bit shorter than Knuckles and also had a more slender, yet petite build to her in comparison to his more muscular build.

"Come on...I'll take ya back to Station Square. We'll wait for the others at Tails' place since it's closest to our position from which direction we'll be coming in through the place." With that, Knuckles kept a gentle hold on Saphy's hand with his own as he walked off with the young mobian falling into step right next to him.

As they finally made it to their destination at not only Station Square, but Tails' place, it surprisingly wasn't very long before Sonic and the rest of the gang arrived back. Of course when they stepped into the living room, they suddenly halted at the sight of the girl sitting next to Knuckles. They didn't know who this girl was and she had a scary resemblance towards Havoc. One that made them almost uncomfortable. "Knux...Who is this girl?"

Knuckles perked a bit at Sonic's voice and turned his attention onto his friends before standing up and directing his attention down on her. "This is Saphy. I found her washed up on the bank of the river at the mountain base unconscious. She doesn't remember anything except for her own name and then this explosion that she mentioned being caught in."

Now it was Tails' turn to have his attention grabbed as he walked over to the girl and studied her closely. "Strange...You say she doesn't have any memories?...Maybe that explosion she was caught in had caused her to aquire amnesia." However, it was then that the pouch attached to his hip began to glow brightly. "Wh-Wha-?"

Hastily opening up the pouch, the twin-tailed fox took out what was inside, which happened to be the green Chaos Emerald that he held in his possession. As Tails held the emerald out in front of him while it rested in the palm of his hand, a second bright glow emitted from Saphy herself. Upon closer speculation, the glow appeared to be coming from directly in the middle of the young hedgebat's chest; the purple glow shaping itself into that of an emerald. This of course caused everyone's eyes to widen in both surprise and alarm as the saw this. Wasn't the purple Chaos Emerald the one that Havoc took from Team Chaotix?

At realizing this, both Tails and Knuckles jumped away from Saphy and got into a fighting stance just like the others did as Sonic glared at her. "Just who are you really? Why do you have a Chaos Emerald that was in Eggman's possession inside of you?...You're one of his experiments, aren't you? You look just like Havoc!" Sonic kept his guard up and never took his eyes off of the mobian that sat there on the sofa with a confused look on her features. He wasn't about to fall for this innocent act. Not this time nor any other time ever again.

Saphy watched as they all seemed to be tense around her now and the way they were looking at her in such a manner was actually making her not only nervous, but a bit upset too. Had she done something wrong? When the blue hedgehog demanded these questions towards her though, she glanced down at her chest and spotted the glow. "...A Chaos Emerald inside of me?...Eggman?...Havoc?...E-Experiment?" As she asked herself all of this, a sharp pain suddenly shot through her skull and she quickly lifted her hands up as she gripped onto the sides of her head, shifting her light and dark lavender mixtured quills in the process. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut in pain as images rapidly flashed around in her mind before her eyes finally shot open and she gasped for breath, whimpering softly in pain from all of this.

Knuckles blinked slightly in surprise towards this and took a hesitant step forward, wondering if she was ok. She really didn't seem bad even if she was possibly another creation of Eggman's. However, Sonic's yelling for him not to go near her had caused him to stop in his tracks even though he really did want to see if the younger mobian was alright. "Uh...H-Hey...Are you ok Saphy?" "If that's her real name." Knuckle shot an irritated look towards Sonic, letting him know that his remark wasn't need nor was it helping matters either.

Once the pain was gone from her head, Saphy lifted it again and glanced around the room, bringing her gaze onto each of the mobians that were there in the room; Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Eclipse and finally Knuckles. "...My name really is Saphy...I didn't lie about that...But Sonic is right...I'm the latest creation of Dr. Eggman's." This caused everyone to immediately be on guard and ready to fight, but the sight of this happening only caused Saphy to sighed to herself and shake her head. "...I'm not going to attack...I may be a creation of Eggman's, but during my creation, something went wrong before I could awaken...There was an explosion in the lab due to an overload of power and both my unawakened self and Havoc were caught in the explosion...The body that I had been supposed to originally be born in never made it and instead, Havoc seemed to have...split in two, I guess you could say."

As they listened to this, Tails took a step forward and finally spoke up as he was actually rather curious about all of this. "So you mean to say that the explosion had caused a chemical reaction of some kind and the result was Havoc splitting into two separate bodies? Havoc is still the embodiment of evil, but the explosion had caused you to be born like this;...the complete opposite of Havoc Sapphire?...That would explain your name and also why you look so much like her...But what about the Chaos Emerald inside your chest?"

Saphy glanced down at her chest once again and then lifted her hands in front of her, just a little ways away from her chest with her palms facing it. A glow then began to emit itself once again and as she slowly pulled her hands further back and away from her chest, the purple Chaos Emerald appeared out of her body and was now floating in the palms of her hands. "...This was the emerald that Eggman had used as an energy source for my birth along with many thousands of volts of blue lightning. I guess that when Havoc had split into two separate entities, my body had absorbed the purple Chaos Emerald before the explosion had caused me to be blasted through a hole it created in the lab and I was sent plummeting out of the sky."

"...So that's how you ended up at the bank unconscious...You fell out of Eggman's ship as he was passing over it!"

Saphy nodded her head towards Knuckles realization, but then sighed to herself once more. "I'm sorry if none of you trust me right now because of what I am, but I promise you, I'm not evil...I don't even want to be evil. I'm too pure hearted to pull off anything that Havoc or Eggman would do...So please don't send me away."

The other mobians seemed to give one another slightly uneasy stares, but then Knuckles walked over to her side once again and took a seat next to her. "Well, I don't know about the others, but I'm gonna believe you." "Only because ya like her Knux." "That has nothing ta do with it Sonic so shut up."

Shadow had actually been the second to step forward, followed by Tails. "...I sense no evil intentions from her Sonic...I suggest we trust her...She could be of help to us in defeating Dr. Eggman and Havoc."

"I'm going to trust her too...She seems really nice and I could tell that she was telling us the truth."

Sonic was silent for a moment, but then turned his gaze onto Eclipse, who was standing off to the side and slightly behind him. "What do ya think Eclipse? Was there anything in the future you saw in whether she's one of the good guys or not?"

Eclipse's crimson eyes were narrowed in concentration as he studied her, but then shook his head and drifted his gaze onto Sonic. "This is strange...The future I saw where Havoc rules, there is no sign of this hedgebat before us. She was never created, thus she never existed...If she is here right now though, that means this time has already changed from what I saw...Her existence alone might have an effect on the future, though whether it'll be a good or bad effect, I'm not entirely certain...I believe it'll be up to her, I think."

Sonic allowed all of this to register carefully in his head before finally bringing his gaze onto Saphy once again. Narrowing his emerald green eyes towards her, he finally sighed to himself and closed his eyes. "Alright...We'll trust her...But Knux...You're the one that's gonna take care of her and never leave her side, got it? I don't wanna take any chances just in case something were ta happen."

Knuckles merely nodded his head and drifted his gaze back onto Saphy as she took had turned her attention onto him. Seeing those sapphire depths lock with his own violet ones caused him to blush faintly before snapping out of it. "C-Come on then...I'll show you where you can rest since I'm sure you're tired and all." With that, Knuckles grabbed her hand as he helped her to stand up before leading her to the stairs and heading up them to show her to the room she'd be sleeping in for now since he was actually staying with Tails himself while Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Eclipse had their own places, though Eclipse was staying with Sonic for the time being.

As Knuckles lead her away though, the others couldn't help but silently wonder just what sort of effect Saphy would have on their future.

Only time will tell.

_**To be continued.**_

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. What'd ya think? Was it great, good, bad,...terrible?XD Please review on what you think so far on this chapter & the story period thus far. Till next time everyone...**


End file.
